Words of Love
by lendmeyourcomb
Summary: I'll be using this to collect all the shorter story ideas I have. It is mostly medical, but some might not be :) Most of it will be Klaine or Niff, though, what a wonder :D I do not own the characters.
1. Pressure (part 1)

**This is going to be a collection of shorter stories, though I noticed that I am not the best at keeping it short. This first chapter was supposed to be a one shot, but I couldn't do it :D But, well, you'll live, I guess. **

**I think I'm going to do this without betaring, I know how much work it is and my beta can't keep up :D So if it is too bad, tell me and I'll search for a better solution :)**

_I can do this, I can do this, I can't..._ Kurt was entering the dentist's office. The 19 year old had been in pain for a while, but his fear had kept him from making the appointment. For most people a visit was uncomfortable, for him it was just about unbearable. If it wasn't for Rachel, he wouldn't be here. He would still be at home, living off painkillers, like he had been for a few weeks. Rachel had noticed his changes and somehow figured out what was wrong, made the appointment behind his back and dropped him off at the office.

"Hello, dear, how may I help you?", the blond receptionist asked sweetly. Even through his fear, Kurt instantly felt a like for the young man.

Kurt was standing in the door, up until now he had been unsure to enter, now there was no choice. He was an adult for god's sake. He could handle this. He took a deep breath and went closer to the reception. "I'm Kurt Hummel, I am here for an appointment...", it didn't sound as keen as he intended to, but Kurt was okay with it. He was happy about even getting the few words out.

"Oh, hello, Kurt. I am Jeff. Yes, you are, I see. I'd like you to fill out these.", he handed some paperwork to Kurt, who had put out his hand in a receiving manner. "You don't have to be nervous, Blaine is really nice." Jeff said with a wink.

_Great... Is it that easy to see? _Kurt thought, gulping.

Kurt was walking to one of the comfortable chairs in the waiting area, sluggishly. He couldn't help his anxiousness and, even though he knew it wouldn't help, he filled out everything very slowly. The time cushion was too big, anyway, and he handed the paper to the receptionist, still having a few minutes. At least Kurt thought so. Shortly after he had sat back down he saw a rather short man, probably under thirty, with gelled back hair walking out of one of the rooms in the back.

"Great, see you in six months, then.", a skinny girl said, shaking the man's hand.

"I'll be looking forward to it.", the main said smiling and even waving a slight goodbye as the girl was leaving.

He waited for her to leave, before he got up to the front. "Hey, Jeff. I got finished quicker than expected and I see my new patient is here all ready?"

Jeff nodded, then, having lowered his voice, so Kurt couldn't hear he talked to Blaine. "He seems rather scared and I could not find any documents of anything later than 2004."

Blaine smiled knowingly. "I guess it is good that we have some extra time on hand, then.", he said in the same, quiet, voice.

He turned around, clapped his hand's and spoke up, waking Kurt up from his thoughts of leaving. "Hello, there.", he smiled at the boy sitting there, all shaky.

Kurt felt week. He had actually not eaten a lot over the last few days and the lack of food wasn't helping his thoughts. He took a deep breath, before he felt well enough to start speaking. "Hello, Dr." He was aware of his voice trembling, but there was not point in trying to fight it.

"Hi. Would you mind coming back with me?", Blaine said, pointing to another room. "Oh and call me Blaine."

Actually Kurt did mind. It was one point knowing that he was in a dentist's office, it was another seeing everything. But he did follow.

The room looked quite nice. Well, it did from a rational point of view. It did awaken memories in Kurt, he had put so much effort in to forget. He felt a tear building up in his eye, and he wiped it of swiftly. Blaine had entered the room already, while Kurt was still hesitating.

"We have time, I won't do anything yet. How about this, you sit down in this chair...", Blaine patted a chair that was standing on a wall, "and we just talk?"

Kurt nodded. He had promised, not only to Rachel, but also to himself, that he was going to try. He entered and sat down. Blaine got a stool and moved it quickly, so he was facing Kurt, now.

"Your friend has booked you in for a longer time sloth, we have time, just talk to me. What makes you this scared?",

Kurt thought about it for a few moments. Not that he hadn't done this before, but it changed with everything he thought of. "It is everything... I don't like the tools, the smell, the noises... But I think it is the pain that makes me the most scared..." He shrugged.

Blaine nodded. "I get all of this a lot. But we can do something about everything. I don't have to use all the scary tools, the noises can be covered by music. About the smells... Take a deep breath for me."

That was a weird command, but Kurt obeyed. He expected to be hit by the scent of the torture chamber, this pesky clean smell that only doctor's offices had but it didn't really come.

Blaine must have noticed Kurt's confused expression, when he smelled the air around him. "I know, it is unexpected not to smell the strong smell. But, really, we just used a different scented sterilising liquid.", Blaine said, actually chuckling. Kurt liked this man, despite his profession. "And, believe me, it is really hard to be in pain with modern techniques, so that is the only thing you don't have to face at all. And, keep in mind, you control the situation. We don't do anything you don't allow to be done. You can't always stop. And don't hesitate to stop me. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in any way, so if you can't do it, you can always say stop or raise your hand. Okay?"

Kurt didn't feel great, but yeah, he was okay with that. "Yes..." He said slowly. "I think I can handle it."

Blaine grinned. "Sounds great. I understand that you have been avoiding this for a while?"

Kurt nodded.

"About how long has it been? You don't have to tell me, but it might help." Blaine said carefully.

That was another thing Kurt feared. Would Blaine judge him? "I know, it is way too long, but I must have been nine. That would be 10 years... I am not sure, maybe a little more, maybe a little less..." Kurt new that he was about to tear up and Blaine seemed to notice as well.

"Don't worry, it is okay. Well, I would like to to take on regular check ups from now, but the important thing is that you came here, now." He smiled and Kurt couldn't help but lift the corners of his mouth, too. "Are you doing okay?"

Kurt nodded. He had been better, but it wasn't too bad.

"Good. Okay, Kurt. I understand you are in pain?", Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Mhmm... How long has it been going?" Blaine was coming from the psychological approach to the real thing. There was a reason for Kurt to be here, and it wasn't pleasant.

"Well, maybe ten days... It was sensitive before, but I think a piece broke off and...", Kurt's voice, that had been week already, broke.

Blaine nodded. "Don't worry. Breath...", Kurt listened and tried to breath slowly and after a minute or so he had calmed down enough for Blaine to continue. "I'm going to take a few X-rays, first, if that is okay. No looking, yet."

"I need to get this done, don't I?", Kurt said and nodded.

"It is your decision, really. But yes, I would like you to do it. But I need you to sit in the chair for me."

Kurt felt ready for now. He got up quickly, because he didn't know how much longer this feeling of braveness was going to last. The chair was not as uncomfortable as he had remembered and he was rather thankful for it.

"Okay, Kurt. I have to put this in to get a picture, I know the area is sensitive, but try biting down...", Kurt bit down, the pain, which was still tranquilized by the medicine he had taken, was bearable. "Great. Hold still and I'll be back in a few seconds" Blaine said after he'd adjusted the X-ray machine. It was done quickly and before Kurt was able to really think about everything the bit wing had been taken out and Blaine had sat back down. He was smiling again.

"I gave it to my assistant Quinn, she'll develop the pictures. If you'd be okay with it, I'd like to take a look now. We want to get you out of pain, don't we?"

Kurt wanted to agree, but it wasn't as easy. He knew that the tears were streaming down his cheeks again. This was embarrassing.

"Kurt, you don't need to worry, I see scared patients daily, I have actually been in the same situation, not very long ago. I get it. But I can tell from your smile, that I have seen so much worse. It really doesn't look bad, Kurt. Don't be ashamed." Blaine smiled. He felt bad for the scared boy, he really shouldn't have to worry.

Kurt smiled, could that man read his mind? He swallowed hard, before he nodded again. "I... I think I am ready..."

Blaine grinned. "Great, Kurt. You are doing incredibly well. We won't do a cleaning or anything you might fear, I am just going to give you a thorough exam. We will see what needs to be done from there, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan...", Kurt said half-heartedly.

"You're gonna be fine, I promise.", Blaine said, before he put the bib on. "Okay, Kurt. Let's take a peak. Open when you feel ready."

An assistant had joined them and was sitting on the computer.

Kurt leaned back, took a deep breath and opened his mouth fractionally. Blaine took the opportunity. "Kurt, just a little wider... Thank you."

It wasn't too bad. He could spot a few problems a two more extensive ones, but over all, it looked fine. "Kurt, your teeth look good, really. You are doing amazing. Tell me if you need a break."

Kurt shook his head, he was okay.

"The pain comes from the top left?", Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "I see..." Blaine said.

He gave a few numbers to the assistant and said a few things Kurt didn't understand.

"Kurt? Everything okay? Give me a thumbs up, if so...", Blaine said and Kurt put up his thumb. Blaine was really gentile, making sure not to touch the area of concern. "Good. You are doing a fantastic job. Do you know what a probe is?"

"Yeeath...", Kurt said, and Blaine smiled at the sound.

"Okay, would you be okay with me using it?"

Kurt gave another thumbs up. If he was already uncomfortable, this was not going to make the situation worse and it really needed to be done. It had been way too long.

"Thank you." Blaine said and swiftly switched his tools. Kurt listened. He knew that the numbers were okay, which made him feel glad.

"Good job, all seems great, keep up the flossing." Blaine said. Reassuring was an important thing for patients as scared as Kurt. "And we are done." He said and Kurt closed in an instant. He mouth felt a little weird and he could taste a little blood, but it was okay.

Kurt smiled and Blaine grinned at the sight of that.


	2. Pressure (part 2)

**Just to let you know, I imagine Blaine to be around 24, so don't you worry :D**

"Okay, Kurt. You do have a few problems and I need to check some things on the X-ray, but it looks good, considering how long you have been avoiding this.", Blaine said, before he moved his stool next to the one of the assistant. Kurt saw that his X-ray was pulled up next to a chart, which had quite a few marks on it.

Blaine studied the picture, changing the notes on the chart up a little. He was a sad after his eyes had caught the biggest worry. Kurt would not like to hear it. The rest was okay, nothing that couldn't be saved and even the third molars fit in neatly, but the reason for Kurt's pain was more complicated.

Blaine turned around and looked at Kurt, trying to avoid showing his unhappiness about the situation.

"Well, Kurt. You do have a few problems that require some care. But the area of pain really concerns me. The problem is, that you cracked it. I can't really tell how, but that wouldn't change anything, anyway." Blaine typed some thing and the X-ray appeared on a monitor over Kurt's head. "Look at this...", Blaine pointed to the tooth. "this line shows that the root is cracked, that is the reason for your pain. And the tooth is hard to restore." Blaine couldn't stop himself from taking Kurt's hand, he liked the boy, he felt for him. "But don't worry, the good thing is that you have a wisdom tooth, that is about to come out, so it is going to close the space smoothly. You won't need to worry about replacement or anything. We could try a root canal, but I would not recommend it. It is very unlikely to work out and in the end you will not be able to keep the tooth for more than e few years. And taking the tooth out is gonna be quick, okay? You will be really numb and before you know it, we'll be done, okay?"

At first Kurt was shocked. He was way too young to lose a tooth, but he was happy about the wisdom tooth. "Why did that happen?"

Blaine smiled. He was happy about Kurt not being too sad about it. "Well, that tooth does show a lot of decay, it has probably been dead for a while. It makes it unstable and that is why you broke parts of it off. You have an abscess, which is the reason for your pain..."

Kurt felt sick. His tooth had been dead, full of decay and puss? He felt disgusting.

"Kurt, don't worry that happens to tons of people, I see that at least once a week and people are often pretty young, just like you are."

Kurt loved how Blaine could tell what he thought and he was happy that Blaine found words to calm him down all the time.

"But other than that we don't really need to do anything serious. You have four more cavities, three are fairly small. One has hit the nerve, though and it is pretty unlikely to hold up with just a filling and because we want to avoid you breaking that one, too, I would like to do a crown on top of cleaning it all out... But we will deal with that later. At the moment the important thing is that we get you out of pain, right?"

"I guess...", Kurt said. A wave of fear was taking over. He was about to have a tooth taken out. How did this even happen. Why had he been that stupid, he shouldn't have fought his father when he had tried getting Kurt to cleanings... He felt nauseous and faint, how would he be able to handle this?

He didn't even notice that he started breathing faster, before Blaine spoke up.

"Kurt, Kurt, breath slowly... Everything's fine, nothing is going to start until you agree to it. Try synchronizing your breath with mine... In... and out...", Kurt did as he was told and it did help. He was still feeling nauseous, but he didn't expect to black out any moment.

"I'm so sorry... I... I...", Kurt tried to explain himself, but he couldn't get his words out through the sobbing.

Blaine took his hand again. "It's fine, Kurt, listen. It is normal to be scared, you have to handle a lot right now. But, really, it is easy. You will not feel a thing, you can put on music and we are done in a few minutes. You're gonna be good."

Kurt trusted Blaine, he was understanding and calmed him down. But he was still going to have to face pilers and an injection... He knew why he didn't like that stuff and the last time he had anything done had a special place in his memory. He could remember every second of it, every bit of pain. But he nodded. Blaine would stop if it hurt, Blaine was a person to trust.

"Okay, Kurt, that is great. Seriously, just put on music and relax. Again, I'll stop the second you want me to, you are not going to feel uncomfortable. You will feel the movements, but it's not going to be bad, promise. Do you think we can try the numbing? It will stop the pain." Blaine said smiling.

"I... I think so...", Kurt answered hesitantly.

Blaine smiled. "I will numb the area first, so don't worry." Blaine said, putting some numbing gel on a q-tip.

"Wait... How much does this whole thing cost? Our budget is kind of tight and I know that this is expensive and..." Kurt hadn't even though about it. Why hadn't he? This was going to cost tons of money...

Blaine smiled. "Don't worry, you know, I like you and I though I might trade this for a coffee?"

Blaine wasn't sure if it came out wrong, he had never considered dating a patient before, but with Kurt it was different, it felt like he had know that guy forever.

Kurt looked up in surprise. Sure, he felt safe and kind of confident with the man, but he hadn't gotten any signals from him, he defiantly didn't expect that, though he really liked this.

"Well, that sounds like a good deal for me, though I am not sure if you are really getting what you deserve for it. May be we can find a compromise, for example paying in rates? But for the coffee, I really like that idea."

Blaine hadn't even noticed that he held his breath until he felt the heavy flow of air coming out of his nose in relief. That gorgeous guy had just said yes to going out with him...

"Well, now that we have talked about this, I think we should start", the content dentist said.

Kurt was still a little confused, so he ended up just nodding. This was not what he had expected, not at all.

"Kurt, can you open for me?" Blaine asked, still grinning.

Kurt smiled. "Sure", he said, opening his mouth. This was definitely a twist and it had helped erasing the fear from his mind of a moment. The fear didn't come back for the numbing gel and before he could even think about what was happening he felt a slight prick and after about forty seconds he heard the heavy metal clinging on the tray.

"Okay, Kurt, we are done with the injection. We will just wait for a few minutes and we can start the treatment."

Kurt felt like his head was spinning. Just a few minutes ago he had been about to pass out and now all he could think about was dating that magnificent young man...

He even forgot about the whole situation for a brief moment, until Blaine hawked. "Kurt?"

"Yeah?", Kurt asked, still caught in his thoughts.

Blaine chuckled "Are you okay?"

"I think so..." Kurt wasn't sure. He had been okay up until now, the treatment had been forgotten a few minutes, but the thoughts of it came back, and with it the fear. Kurt knew that he started to shake again.

"It's okay, Kurt, you're okay... We are going to get this done and over with and after that you are going to be out of pain and feeling great.", Blaine cooed.

Kurt knew that a tear was falling down his cheek, but he was still willing to do this, he knew that avoiding this was only going to make it worse. He had come so far. "I am ready." Kurt said with a week, but steady voice.

"I know, Kurt. I know you can do this. You trust me, don't you?" Blaine was very careful with his words. He wanted to make sure that Kurt got to know about him trusting in Kurt's ability to overcome his fear, too.

Kurt nodded. He was leaning back in the chair, trying to get as comfortable as possible.

"Great. This is going to be way easier than you think. I want you to open now, I am checking if you are completely numb and if you are good to go, you can put on your music and we will start, if that's alright with you..." He made sure Kurt knew that he was the one in control.

Kurt took another deep, calming breath, before he opened wide. He hear Blaine touching some of his teeth and he felt some pressure on his gum, but it didn't hurt at all.

Blaine smiled and gave Kurt the opportunity to put his music on, so he could not hear any of the sounds.

When Kurt had put on some loud classic rock he put his thumb up and leaned back again, opening on his own. He knew that he was supposed to be scared, but somehow Blaine had help him getting over his fear for now. He wasn't scared of pain, he knew that it wouldn't happen.

A few minutes and some heavy pressure on his jaw later, Kurt could feel Blaine retracting everything. He opened his eyes and saw a smiling Blaine just above his head. Then, out the blue, he felt Blaine's soft cherry lips on his forehead. When taking in some air, he could smell the scent of that dentist dude.

Blaine took the phone from Kurt and pressed pause on the music and Kurt took out the ear phones.

"Soo ee arhh dongggh?", Kurt asked. He was probably looking like a chipmunk, he felt like one at least.

Blaine laughed at the sound of Kurt trying to speak. "Yes, Kurt, we are done with it for now. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeaaath, okaahhy...", Kurt tried to say convincingly.

"That is good. I am going to write a prescription for some advil so you don't have to worry about any pain."

Kurt nodded, having given up the talking.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you again, Kurt."

Blaine said it, handing Kurt the prescription and a business card with a hand written number on it.

Kurt got up and hugged Blaine. He could have said so much, but this gesture was expressing it all and when Kurt left the room, both men smiled.

**I can't keep it short, I know. But I hope you enjoyed this length short story :D**

**I am open for prompts and happy about any type of review :)**


	3. Kiss me (part 1)

**This was a prompt, so credit for the idea goes to WingsOfAnAngel. This is going to have at least one more part :) **

**Oh and if you want me to continue the first story on here and get the rest of the treatment and maybe the coffee date written out, say so :D**

It was that time of day again, Jeff was just sitting in front of the dental clinic, where he was going to pick up Nick. He made sure to always stay a save distance away from the building as if it was able to hurt him, bite him. If he got too close, he got shaky, started to sweat, but over the past few weeks of becoming friends with that gorgeous dental student Nick, he had learned his deal. If he stood far away, pretending that the place was more comfortable, that he was enjoying the weather and so on. Nick didn't seem to suspect anything.

Jeff was lying on the grass that was surrounding the university's pond, looking at the clouds, thinking of that brown haired dude he had met at one of those student parties Kurt had dragged him to, when his vision went black from hands covering his eyes.

"Guess who?", a lowered voice said.

Jeff chuckled. As if he needed to guess. "Hmm... Maybe George Michael?" He asked in a laughing matter. Moving the hand away two big eyes were looking at him deeply. "Oh, it is you, Nick. How should I have known?"

Nick giggled as Jeff jumped up. Nick's body language made clear what he was about to do and Jeff turned away quickly. Nick sighed. "I am sorry, you made it clear, I shouldn't try..." He said. His voice sounded kind of dull and very sad. Jeff felt terrible instantly. It wasn't like he didn't want to kiss Nick. Actually, it had been his wish since he first met that guy, because he had fallen in love with him at first sighed. But he couldn't do it.

"I am the one who is sorry. It really isn't you... I wish I could...", Jeff said. He knew that the information he was giving away to Nick was easily interpreted wrongly. He wished he could explain, but no, that would not be happening.

"It is okay, Jeff. I know you are not ready for this. I should stop making you feel bad for it. It is your right to say no..." Nick sounded like he was about to cry. That was not in the slightest what Jeff wanted. He took Nick's hand and stroked over it. How much he wished for this to be different. He smiled. His closed lip smile he was always giving.

"It isn't okay. And I want you to know how much I want this, too. But I can't..."

Jeff felt a tear rolling down his cheek now. He hugged Nick. "I want this so bad, too."

Nick put Jeff's head into his hands and looked at him. "Then why don't you do it?"

Jeff shook his head. How would he explain without having to face the consequences? "I can't, Nick. I can't..."

"Then explain it to me... I want to understand... What can I do?", Nick asked. Now Nick was the one crying. Jeff wiped the tears away, smiling again.

"You wouldn't understand. You couldn't..."

Nick shook his head. "I could try. I bet I do understand. And I bet I can make this easier for you. It isn't like I need you to do this. I just want you to know that this could be a whole lot easier for you, if you had someone to talk to."

Why the hell was this so hard. He wish he was able to talk to Nick, but him being a dental student made this thing a whole lot more complicated.

"Nick, please...", Jeff tried moving away from Nick, but he was now in his grip. He felt a wave of panic hitting him. He started to move around uncomfortably and he started to breath faster and more irregular. Shit, this couldn't be happening, now Nick would most definitely want an explanation.

"Jeff, Jeff, look at me. You need to calm down, try focussing on your breathing, everything is fine."

Jeff tried, but he couldn't calm down. He knew that Nick would find out eventually and it freaked him out. It was nearly as bad as the thought of losing Nick. But, no, it wasn't. He loved that guy.

Shit, had he just admitted to loving this guy to himself? Nope, he didn't Nick was just a good friend. A friend he felt way too close to... Jeff was freaking out even more. He needed to sit down, his head was spinning. Before he was able to get himself down safely, his legs gave away. He felt Nick going down, too, trying to absorb the shock and getting ready to support Jeff's head.

"Are you okay? Have you eaten today?", Nick asked clinically.

"I am okay.", Jeff shut his eyes, trying to think if he had eaten. "Actually, no, I don't think I have. I don't eat breakfast and I was late for my lecture and I wanted to be here early and..." Jeff babbled.

Nick sighed. "Well then it is no wonder that you were freaking out that much. Come with me, I have some food upstairs." Nick got up and put his hand out in order for Jeff to reach for it. No, Jeff couldn't go up to the clinic, he would do even worse up there, especially with his the attention now being on that whole thing. So Jeff shook his head.

"I don't want to get up...", he said. That wasn't even a lie. He felt like he was going to do no better, having to get up, again and he was actually trembling.

"Okay. I'll be back in a minute. You're going to eat, and we will talk..." Nick said it with a smile, but he was still having a serious tone.

Jeff nodded although he wasn't so keen on the talking part. Part of him wanted to explain everything to Nick, but the other part was way too afraid. He had avoided the whole topic for such a long time, he had never talked about his fear to anyone, actually. And he was afraid for Nick to know in general. Yes, he loved that man. And that was the problem. Nick would probably be disgusted. If he knew, he would be the one refusing the kiss.

Jeff was about to freak out, again, when Nick came back. He handed him a box of grapes and some water. Jeff gladly accepted, he was not willing to borderline collapse again. He ate quickly, having just realised how hungry he had been.

When his breathing had gone back to normal and the trembling had stopped Nick spoke up. "Jeff? Are you ready to talk now?"

Jeff jumped a little. He had hoped for Nick to wait for a move from him. A move that was not going to come.

"I have to explain, I know..."


	4. Kiss me (part 2)

Jeff shrugged. "I don't know... I don't know where to start, I don't know how to get this out, I don't know if I want you to know...", Jeff said truthfully. He felt sick just thinking about it. On one hand he would feel much better if he was able to explain everything to Nick. On the other hand, he felt terrible at the perspective of Nick knowing.

"Jeff, please...", Nick said. His voice had an empathic undertone. Empathic, but helpless. Jeff needed to explain this, he couldn't lose Nick. Not at this point. He needed him, he needed somebody to love.

Jeff felt the tears build. He wished he had an idea of how to start. He wished he had a way to make this a little easier for himself. He buried his face in his hands and started sobbing. What was he supposed to do?

Jeff felt Nick's arm around his shoulder. The warmth of Nick's body was incredibly comforting. He moved his head up slowly looking into Nick's eyes directly.

He closed his eyes again, took a deep breath and nodded, a small gesture to confirm to himself that it was the right thing to do. Nick seemed to love him back, crazily enough from Jeff's point of view, maybe he would understand...

"I have no idea how to start...", Jeff paused. He was about to get to the point and he wasn't happy about it. "But... Okay... Remember how I left the party, without even saying goodbye?"

Nick nodded. "Sure. I thought I sad something wrong..."

Jeff smiled a little. "Well, you somehow did..." He knew that his cheeks were burning red and wet from tears. But he couldn't care less at that point.

Nick looked a little disturbed.

"Not like that. Don't worry. It was a weird kind of wrong. You had started talking about your subject you are doing at school..."

Jeff avoided the term dental or dentist on purpose. He knew it would be much worse if he'd say it out loud. He started sweating from the term crossing his mind alone.

Nick nodded. "We did..." He didn't seem to get it. Jeff needed to be more obvious.

"Nick... Don't you understand? I freaked out about what you are doing..."

It was out. Well, sort of. Jeff was sure Nick understood and the look of realisation on his face was indicating that, too.

Jeff was about to cry. He felt miserable, but Nick's reaction made it kind of unreal. Because Nick started chuckling. Not the mean kind of chuckle but the one you do when a huge weight is lifted off your shoulders.

"Jeff... Really?", Nick shook his head. He chuckled again. "Well that explains a lot. But really, you don't have to be embarrassed, it is so common."

Jeff took another deep breath. He was somewhat relieved, but Nick didn't really seem to understand.

"You don't seem to understand... It really is bad...", now that Jeff got parts of it out, he wanted to get the rest done with, too. Nick should know.

"No, Jeff. It isn't. Everything can be fixed, you know? I mean, you don't show much of your teeth, seriously, though how did I not note that you didn't smile with your teeth?"

So it had been obvious that Jeff did that?

"But I did get to peek at it. And it really is nothing compared to some stuff I have seen, love. They are pretty crooked, yes, and you might have a few problems, but I can help with all of it, okay? That doesn't make me love you less, silly." Nick grinned.

Jeff felt a lot better. Nick didn't take it bad. And he had seen part of his teeth. He didn't seem to mind.

As if he was proven a point, Nick took Jeff's head and planted a kiss on Jeff's lips. Jeff was so surprised, and so relieved, he couldn't keep his usual boundaries up and he let Nick in.

After an endless, but still way to short, moment, they let go of each other and Nick took a deep breath. "I wanted to do this for such a long time... I love you, Jeff."

Jeff felt a tear hitting his trousers. This time, it was a tear of joy and ease. "I love you, Nick." Was all he was able to say. And it was more than enough.

** I hope you liked it!**

**I don't really know, do you want it to end here? I could have Nick give Jeff an exam and stuff, if you wanted to see that. **


	5. Kiss me (part 3)

Jeff was holding Nick's hand, sitting in the grass, their eyes were both on the lake. The sun was standing high and it made Jeff's nose kind of itchy. He let go of Nick's hand to scratch his nose a little and he seemed to have woken Nick up from his thoughts. Nick looked up and turned his head towards Jeff.

"Jeff?", Nick asked his voice sounding apprehensive.

Jeff nodded. He was still focused on the moment, it was really nice. It had only taken a week for the two of them to grow really close. They had known about their love for each other before and it had really speeded up the process of them getting into a deep relationship. Actually, Jeff had never had one that intense before and their first kiss was only a month ago.

"We need to talk, lovely...", Nick said, sounding concerned. Jeff didn't like that. Had he done something wrong?

"Why?" he said. He felt the tears building up already. Although he didn't know what was coming, he felt bad already. He hated fighting.

"Well...", Nick paused, taking a deep breath. "I know, you hate this, but don't you think we should get started on the dental thing?"

Jeff knew that his cheeks had become red instantly. "I don't know... I don't think we really need to. It isn't like I am in bad pain or something..."

Nick frowned at the expression. "Yes we do need to. I'll take it slow, an exam, maybe a cleaning?"

Shoot, why had Jeff let that word slip? Nick wouldn't beg off now.

"Can we talk about this late? I mean, this place is so beautiful right now. Let's not break up the situation right now.

He knew that it was only a matter of time. But he wanted to gain some time before talking about this, again.

"I don't think so. You are trying to put this off, I know. But that doesn't help, Jeff. How about this, we go now and do the exam. You'll be done with it and we see from there."

Jeff shook his head fast. No, he wasn't ready for this. He needed more time to prepare.

"We have just had lunch, I haven't even brushed my teeth..." There must be some way out of this, I can't do this...

Nick grinned. "No problem, I can do that. And we do have toothbrushes in the clinic, you can have one. But I really don't mind. Many people don't brush before they come in, I am used to that. Really, Jeff. We get the exam done quickly and from then on, you will know, there is nothing to fear. But We will go at your pace. I wound do anything you say no to."

Jeff shook his head. "That would be the whole thing. No, Nick. It is embarrassing, I don't want this." He wanted to do this, at least part of him did. The other one felt like crying, screaming. That was such a personal thing, Jeff was scared and embarrassed, he didn't even know which part was holding him back more. But he knew that he didn't want Nick to do this.

"Well, that is not in your hands anymore, anyway. We are going to get this done. You can fight me, but I am stronger, so think twice..." Nick said defiantly.

Jeff shook his head and closed his eyes firmly in addition to having his arms crossed in front of him. "Please, Nick..." his voice was broken.

Nick smiled now. "Hey, you are going to be okay. I can get Blaine to asses you, if you want me to hold your hand. But I won't allow you giving up any confidence with yourself because you are afraid of this. You are an amazing person and this is holding you back."

Jeff felt Nick's hand on his head, patting his hair.

He shook his head even more determined now. "Don't get Blaine into this. He has to deal with Kurt already, he doesn't have to know about me. Okay, Nick. But it is your fault when I pass out and don't scold me, I was scared, okay?"

Nick planted a kiss on Jeff's forehead. "Thank you. I swear, I would never hurt you, physically or mentally. I am incredibly gracious for your trust. Let's get up. I have a room set up, we can go in there quickly."

Jeff nodded. His stomach felt like it was tied in knots. "I hate you for this."

Nick grabbed Jeff's hand "I do this, because I love you."

Jeff's body was shaking more with every step he took. He was trembling like an aspen leaf before they even reached the top of the staircase.

"You can do this, my brave, little, Gryffindor. Let's take some X-rays to warm up?"

Jeff wasn't too scared of having the X-rays taken. It was uncomfortable, but there was very little chance of getting hurt. He was happy, he didn't have to sit down in the chair, but was taken to a separate room instead, which had nothing but the machine in it.

"Hold still, I'll be right back", Nick said, stepping out the room to take the digital radiograph.

"Great, come with me." Nick led the two into a room with all the equipment needed. He sat down on a turning stool and patted the recliner chair to indicate to Jeff to sit down.

Jeff felt his heart beating faster. He moved sluggishly towards the chair and sat on it, as little as possible.

"Are you doing okay?" Nick asked, taking Jeff's sweaty hand.

Jeff didn't really know. "I think, considering the circumstances, I am doing okay, yes. I don't feel like vomiting, yet..." He emphasized the 'yet' especially "and I don't think I'll pass out."

Nick winked. "That is much better than what you have expected. I don't know. Do you want to talk first? Is there anything you fear in particular?"

Jeff thought about it for a second. "Can you not lean the chair back that much?" He felt lightheaded already, and it was the most uncomfortable position to be in, really.

"Sure, no problem." Nick said. He was giving Jeff a comforting smile and kissed him quickly. "Don't worry, you are doing great." He leaned the chair back slightly, but Jeff wasn't lying horizontally like he had been last time. Gosh that was such a long time ago. Jeff got jittery at the perspective of what was going to happen next.

"You are okay, Jeff. Stay with me." Nick had put on gloves and a mask and was grabbing the scalar and the mirror. "Do you think you can open? I am going to remove the hardened plaque, everyone needs that to be done, you can't clean everything yourself."

Jeff took a deep breath. He felt tears running down his cheek, but he still nodded and opened up slightly. He knew, even if he didn't allow this to happen now, Nick would catch him eventually. He just hoped that he was wrong and it wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Wow, you are doing amazing." Nick said and put the tools in Jeff's mouth. "But could you open a tiny bit wider?" He adjusted the light a bit and Jeff could start him scraping. "Thank you. If you need a break, raise your hand."

Nick worked a little. The sound was rather unpleasant, but it didn't really hurt, some teeth were sensitive at most. Nick being very careful. After a few minutes, Nick spoke up again. "You are doing great. Seriously, though. I know you haven't been here in a while, but there isn't much tartar. Your hygiene is really good."

When Nick moved to the back teeth Jeff got tense. Nick stopped immediately. "Are you okay? Do you need a break?"

Jeff nodded. "Thank you. I am okay, it didn't hurt. But can you be careful back there? It kind of hurts sometimes." It was a not so accurate description of how it was to chew on that side, but Jeff thought it would be enough for Nick to be extra gentile.

"Sure, Jeff. I'll take a look at it when I am done with this. It is mostly done anyway. I'll start polishing in a second, if that is okay."

"I think that is okay. I am actually okay with the sound of it."

Nick nodded. "Great, open up again."

Nick was quick and soon he started the polishing. As Jeff expected, he was okay with the sound and it was way better than the scraping and it was over quickly.

Nick placed down the polisher and Jeff got the opportunity to rest his mouth again.

"Wow, you did amazing, Jeff. I am so proud. And it really isn't as bad as you make it." Nick said grinning. "But that doesn't mean that we don't have to get the exam done with."

Jeff, who had tried getting up was pushed back into the chair gently. He sighed.

Nick frowned but he hadn't lost his grin. "You have done so well. And remember, you are done with the cleaning for six months now. The exam is so much easier than the scraping."

Jeff bit his lip. He knew, Nick would know about his problems regardless. He had the X-rays. Seriously, why had Jeff allowed him to take those? "Okay, Nick. I'll let you do this, but don't force me to do anything..."

Nick seemed to be contemplating if giving that promise was a good idea. Eventually he nodded. "Deal." Nick said and winked. "But you open up again, now."

Jeff felt his heart going up to another all time record but he complied. Nick was getting to work quickly, tapping a few areas. Jeff focused on Nick's expression, trying to collect any information. Nick moved closer to Jeff's area of concern and, getting even more tense and sweaty, he could make out a frown on Nick's face for a second.

"Okay, Jeff. I'll just need you to tell me if that is sensitive... Is that okay?"

Jeff nodded halfheartedly, he just wanted to close his mouth again and he knew that this was the last test that would be performed for today. He felt Nick tap one tooth and jumped up from the wave of pain that had come up.

Hastily Nick retracted the tools. "I am so sorry, Jeff." Nick said, kissing Jeff quickly. "But you were amazing. I can only imagine how you are feeling right now. Thanks for allowing that to happen."

Nick took Jeff's hand, before he pulled up the X-ray on this laptop. He looked at it for a moment, before he got back to Jeff.

"Thanks again." Nick smiled. "Well, I still don't know how long this has been, but really, you have amazing teeth for that."

Jeff bit his lip again. He had actually stood up, he wouldn't sit down in this chair again today.

"Tell me the extend of the damage..."

Nick leaned his head to the side. "It really isn't bad. You have three cavities, two are really small. That one that you could feel, and I apologise again for hurting you, is pretty extensive. But you got lucky we caught it today. A month from now or so, you would have needed a root canal. So it is just fillings."  
Jeff breathed out heavily. This was good news. Way better than he had expected.

"Has a filling come out on that tooth?" Nick asked and Jeff nodded. "Yeah, the filling must have been pretty deep already and it is no wonder it was sensitive."

Jeff blushed. He felt so stupid for not having been able to talk about it when it happened. He had known Nick already back when it had happened.

"And I really think you should consider braces. You could use invisaligne, but I don't want you to be ashamed of your cute little smile anymore. I don't think it is bad at all, but I know that your perspective is totally different. So what do you think?"

Jeff nodded. "Can you do that? I can't do it with anyone else..."

Nick smiled wider. "I actually can. But my supervisor will have a peek at it, so nothing is going wrong."

"I think I can manage." Jeff said. He felt much more confident now he didn't have to hide from Nick anymore.

"Then how about this, I'll set you up with the fillings on Monday and we will take molds the week after." Nick said. Jeff had a feeling that wide smile wouldn't vanish for some time.

And he actually joined in. "Deal." He said and the two kissed like they never had before.

**Review if you'd like to :)**

**Just realised I just turned 19 five minutes ago:D So finishing this was kind of a birthday gift to myself, haha :D**


	6. Kiss me (part 4)

"Jeff, get up.", Nick chirped, sitting down next to Jeff, who was still lying in bed, face buried in his pile of pillows. "I've made breakfast, pickle."

Jeff, though he wasn't quite awake, yet, chuckled. "I still don't get why you are calling me that." He mumbled and turned around to face Nick. _His Nick, _as he had been allowed to say for a while now.

"Because it's sweet, duh?" Nick said grinning. "Her, drink this, it'll make you happier." He handed Jeff his Hermione mug, which was filled with a flat white.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Jeff asked curiously. Not that Nick wasn't sweet, usually, but most of the time Jeff was the one that had to bring him coffee in the morning, because Nick really wasn't a morning person. "Have I missed my birthday or something?" Nick looked over him. "Can't I be nice?" He sounded like he had something to hide. Jeff planted a quick kiss on Nick's lips, before he sat on Nick's lap. And hugged him. "Thank you, honey..." He paused for a second. "Okay, now tell me, what did I miss?" Nick grew a little tense. What was wrong with him, today? Jeff thought about it, because Nick didn't answer. _Today is Monday... Was there anything... _Now Jeff was the one to grow tense. He remembered. "No, Nick. Please, don't make me..." Jeff's eyes filled with tears. Jeff could feel how Nick held him closer now.

"Oh, Jeffy, I am sorry..." He kissed Jeff's cheek. "Come on, pickle, please."

Jeff bit his lip. He hated this already. "I can't, Nick."

Nick looked at him warmly. "You can, I know you can. Believe me, you can stop me at any time, but you have to at least try. What is it that makes you that afraid?"

He pushed Nick away, he couldn't do this, it was embarrassing and he didn't want to be such a wimp, but he couldn't help it. He got up and walked backwards, slowly.

Nick got up and put his hand on Jeff's arm. "Hey, hey, please stay. I want to help you, what can I do to make this easier?"

Jeff shook his head. "You can't make this easier. I DON'T WANT THIS!" He couldn't help but get angry. Hot tears were now running down his cheeks and he tried to get away from Nick. He just wanted to not have this done.

Nick looked shocked at Jeff's outburst. "Hey, calm down, please. Can we sit back down? Let's just talk."

Jeff blushed, he was sorry for screaming. He looked at his feet, but then moved over to the bed, slowly. "I am sorry, Nick. I don't know why this is, but I just can't talk about this."

"It's okay, I get it, you're scared. But you have to try, I know your tooth is hurting you, you took like ten advil over the last few days. I just want to help you, I swear, this is not going to hurt you, but please just try."

Jeff shook his head. "No, it hasn't been hurting, it's my head. I don't drink enough, I'm okay." He sobbed. He lied, of course it was his tooth, but he didn't want to get it fixed.

Nick took Jeff's hand and spoke to him warmly. "I know this is scary for you, but at one point the painkillers won't help anymore. Right now all you need is a filling, in a week from now it could be a root canal. Just let me help you, before you have to come to me for help. Because eventually you'll need to get this fixed." It was hard to listen to Nick, but it was the truth.

Jeff tried to wipe off the tears, but there were new ones coming. He laughed a little. "I'm sorry I got mad."

Nick smiled and kisses Jeff, sneakily on the cheek. "It's okay, you were, or are, scared. But I love you, and I want to help you, and I want to get you out of pain."

Jeff nodded he knew all of this, but having Nick tell him was a big help.

"Great, so are you ready to leave? The earlier we do this, the better." Nick took Jeff's hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. "Hey, you can do this, it'll be much easier than you think."

Jeff looked down. "I'll get ready and we can leave, okay?" He moved to the bathroom to do his morning stuff.

"Sure thing, get ready. I'll be sitting here, drinking coffee." He said and grinned, sitting down at the counter and pouring in his third cup.

Jeff took a quick shower and then started to take care of his mouth. He was very careful at the area that was bothering him, though. After about fifteen minutes he was done. He wasn't sure if he wanted to leave, he sat down on the edge of their bath tub and took a few deep breaths. He knew, if he didn't do this now, he would regret it, it would only get worse from here and he trusted Nick. His heart was racing as he left the bathroom. A quick look in the mirror revealed that his face had taken on the colour of chalk and he was sweating. Nick got over to him and planted a kiss on Jeff's neck.

"I am really proud that you allow me to help you. I can only imagine how hard this must be, but I promise, I give you all control and if you feel too uncomfortable with it all, you don't have to do it."

Jeff just nodded. He didn't want to talk or hear about it, he just wanted to get this over and forget about it.

They left the flat and went down to the car and Nick started driving. Jeff was looking out the window sadly.

Nick took a quick glance at him and frowned. "Hey, you're okay. You'll be fine in an hour, all done. You don't want to stand this pain for months, if there is a way of avoiding it, which takes less than an hour, do you?"

Jeff shook his head. "I know I need to do this. But that doesn't help, Nick. Please just shut up."

Nick laughed. "Hey, you better control your tongue. I am willing to stop talking or talk about it, what ever you want, but I won't allow you to swear." Nick grinned and Jeff tried, but the best he could do was a tiny lift of the corner of his lips.

The pulled up to the parking lot and Nick left the car to open Jeff's door. Jeff was still focused on looking out of the window and he didn't make a move to change that.

"Oh come on, Jeff. Get out of there. Pleeease." Nick whined and took Jeff's hand. "Hey, I am here for you, okay?"

Jeff shook his head. He was crying now. "No, no, you can't be. I know, it needs to be done, and you'll be all nice about it, but no, you can't be there for me, because you need to do other stuff."

Nick looked at Jeff sadly. "Jeff, would it be easier if we went to someone else? That would work, too..."

Again, Jeff was shaking his head. "That'd be even worse. It was hard enough showing this to you, I can't even think about doing the same thing with a second person..."

Nick smiled softly. "It's okay, Jeff. You can have another minute. Or ten for that matter. I just want you to know that I AM here for you. I might be working on you, too, but that doesn't mean that I'll not be there to comfort you. You can put your hand on my knee, if you need body contact, I can talk to you to distract you. I just need you to cooperate a little. Just to make this easier for you. Because I have a lot of time to do this, while you are in pain and should be helped rather sooner than later."

Jeff nodded. What Nick was saying did not only make sense, but it did help. He was not alone in this, he was not alone with his fear. "Thank you for being this patient. I am sorry." Jeff said quietly, the tears had not stopped, but he felt better, still.

Nick took Jeff's other hand and heaved him out of the car, gently, and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Don't be sorry. You're okay." Nick whispered and didn't let go for a few moments, until Jeff moved him away.

"I think I can do this, but I don't think I will get much more ready, so let's get this done." Jeff laughed a little through the tears.

Nick didn't need to hear it twice and dragged Jeff along to the clinic with him. "You're good, think about something nice. Remember that Ed Sheeran concert we went to? Of course you do, think about that. Think about that kiss I gave you..." Nick continued talking and it worked a little. Jeff didn't feel as bad as he expected to feel. He didn't feel nauseous, which was good, because he couldn't stand that feeling. He thought about all the nice memories Nick mentioned and it took him to another place and he didn't even notice that they entered the room.

"You are very brave, Jeff. Could you just sit down for me, so I can set you up?" Nick asked.

Jeff took a few deep breaths. He could do this, Nick believe in him and he trusted Nick. He sat down in the chair, he was actually going to do this. He could do this, he had come so far.

"Thanks a lot, Jeff. I know it takes a lot. Do you want to go slow, do you need some more time?"

Jeff shook his head. "Please just get this over with, waiting isn't going to do anything."

Nick nodded. "Good, thanks for lending me your trust. This will be much easier than you think." He had set up everything the day before, so, if that was what Jeff wanted, they could do this really quickly and so he got the pot of numbing jel and put it on a q-tip. "Okay, I'm gonna numb your gums now, that will ensure you not feeling a thing, okay?"

Jeff just nodded. He didn't feel like he could talk anymore.

"You're doing really well, Jeff. Just open up, okay?" Nick said calmly.

Jeff leaned back and gulped. It felt like his lips were sowed together, like he couldn't physically open his mouth.

"Do you need a little help? Is there anything I can do to make this easier? This is just some jel. It will feel nothing but cold and tingly."

Jeff nodded. He knew he needed to vanquish his fear for this hour. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth and soon after he felt something cold in his mouth. Nick was out as quickly as he was in and Jeff was allowed to close, again. He knew what Nick was doing behind his back, but he tried not to think about it and go back to his memories.

After a minute Nick sat back on his stool, his hand in such an angle that Jeff couldn't see anything. He instantly closed his eyes, he wanted to be strong.

"Great, Jeff. You are numb by now, so I'm just going to do that, quickly. Keep your eyes closed and open up, please."

As Jeff slowly opened his mouth he closed his eyes even firmer. He didn't want this, but he didn't want the pain, either and he was certain Nick would find a way to force him into this. Right now this should still be easy.

"You are doing great..." Nick paused for a second and Jeff's mouth felt a little weird and he could hear the syringe being retracted. "Okay, very well, just a couple more minutes and we can start the actual thing.

Jeff opened his eyes and smiled. "So that was easy..." He said in a tone which surely said everything about how startled he was.

Nick grinned in self-delight. "I know, right?" He sounded cheerful.

Jeff giggled, he was happy Nick didn't seem to be growing tired of him or his fear, because Jeff was the one that started to become impatient with himself. He was behaving irrationally and he knew it. He waited for a few moments, before he spoke up, again. "I am sorry for behaving that way, I know you're good at what you're doing."

Nick smiled softly. "Hey, don't worry, you'll be okay. I understand, you're allowed to be afraid."

He kissed Jeff gently on his partly numb lips.

Jeff tried responding to the kiss, but he wasn't able to do it properly. "Haha, I think we should wait with that."

Nick grinned. "Yeah, probably. What do you think, should we start?"

Jeff sighed. One part of him was scared to no end, but the other, and at the moment much bigger, part wanted to get this over with. He nodded. "Yes. We should start, this is getting tiring, isn't it?"

"Thanks for putting your trust in me, though. I am glad you allow me to help." Nick swerved.

Jeff picked up his iPod and switched on some loud music. He leaned back and looked at Nick with wide eyes. "I am glad to have you." He said, before he closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

He knew Nick was working, but he didn't feel much. His thoughts wandered, recurrently distracted by the loud guitar solos. The time wasn't passing particularly slow and Nick must have been quick, because after a few songs Jeff was allowed to close.

"You are done, Jeff. You got this, you won't have to come back for six months." Nick said as he stroked Jeff's hair.

Jeff smiled, he actually got this over with. He had spent so much time worrying about this and now this had been this easy? "I love you Nick." Was all he was able to say, before he broke into happy tears.

Nick just held him. "I love you, too, Jeff."

**Wuhu, I updated :P I hope you enjoyed this :)**


	7. Little Child (part1)

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, I had to finish with school. Good news, I'll be studying medicine this or next year ;)**

**This is a prompt by Lucy: **

_**I'd like to see a Niff where Jeff and his younger brother are brought in for check-ups and the little brother gets scared and Jeff has to try and be a brave big brother, even though he is scared of the dentist. And the dentist of course would be Nick. :)**_

**I hope you enjoy and it is what Lucy wanted to see (I was not sure if you wanted Jeff to be the age I made him, if you didn't, I'll try to rewrite it to your liking, just let me know)**

"George, please get out of the car, you know you have to do this." Jeff said tiredly, his little brother had been putting up a fight for over an hour, now. First when Jeff tried to get him into the car and now, after they arrived at the office. Five year old George had a dentist's appointment and the 16 year old Jeff had to make sure they got there on time. Luckily their mother had warned Jeff to leave at least 90 minutes prior and Jeff had had more than enough time to try to coax George into getting into the building, but it hadn't had any effect and he had to use different forces, now.

"George, get out of the car or I'll have to drag you. It's out of question for you not to go to your appointment. I know you don't want to, but this is necessary." He said firm, but still lovingly. He understood George's fear all too well, he had been in the exact same position way too often, but today this wasn't about him, so he was okay with getting into the office.

George swallowed hard. "Jeffy, please don't make me."

Jeff shook his head. "This is for your own good, bud, you want to have nice and shiny teeth, don't you?"

George nodded, but he was not making a move, still.

"Okay, well, then I'll have to get you out of there." Jeff unbuckled George's seatbelt and lifted the little boy out of the car, getting him into the office.

The receptionist smiled at the brightly. "Hello, there, how can I help you?"

Jeff swallowed, okay, he hated this place. He was actually way overdue for a cleaning and an exam and he still had a cavity that he hadn't allowed to be filled two years prior, but after all the fights he put up, even now he was quite old, his mother had stopped making appointments. At least that was what he thought. "Hello, I'm here with my brother George Sterling. He has an appointment with Dr. Duval." Jeff said, trying to sound as calm as possible, he had to keep up the facade.

"Well, hello, then." The receptionist said, pulling up a file. She nodded and then grinned. "Okay, well, please sit down, your mother has gotten all the paper work to me, already."

Jeff nodded and made his way to the chairs. "You're fine, George. This is going to go quickly. They will just tickle your teeth to make them all shiny." George was still burying his head in his brother's shirt.

A man in scrubs entered the room, smiling brightly at the two boys. "Hello, I'm Dr. Nick." He held out his hand for Jeff to shake. Jeff took his sweaty hand and shook Nick's. "I'm Jeff." He said hastily. Even though this was not his appointment he was still terrified. Nick looked at the pale blond with a knowing look and smiled even more.

"And who are you?" Nick asked, looking at the small boy on Jeff's arm, which was now looking at the dentist, His eyes were filled with terror. And he shook his head.

"He's George." Jeff said.

"Well, George, will you come back with me?" Nick asked.

"Nu-uh." George said, turning his head to Jeff.

"I'm just going to take a look at your teeth and brush them. It's really easy for a brave little boy like you are." Nick said.

George bit his lip. "Can Jeff come back, too?"

"I was actually assuming he would." Nick said and grinned.

Great, this was just great. "Sure, Georgy." Jeff said, though he hated it. He had to pretend to be strong for his little brother.

George nodded. "Okay."

"Thank you, George." He said and turned around. "Will you follow me, please?" He said, now directed to Jeff.

Jeff followed, getting even more scared with every step he took. When they entered the exam room all colour had vanished from his face. He sat down on one of the stools provided and was about to get George seated in the exam chair when Nick spoke up.

"Okay, who is going first?" He said. Jeff's heart dropped instantly.

"Ahm, this is just for my brother, I'm only the one that drove him here." Jeff said quickly. Did Nick mix something up?

Nick smiled again. Sure he was beautiful and all, but could he please stop being so happy? Jeff hated this. "Oh, yes, the note. Well, actually the exam was booked for both of you, your mum must have _forgotten_ to tell you." Nick said and Jeff knew what this meant. His mum must have know that he wouldn't be okay with this, so she made sure to keep it a secret.

He shook his head, trying to make sure George didn't see and luckily he didn't seem to do so.

"Jeffy's first." George said quickly and four eyes looked at Jeff expectingly.

**Gosh, I feel mean now... Well, I know this was short, I just felt like it was a good place for a cut. I'm happy to hear what you think!**


	8. Little Child (part2)

**Here you go, part 2 :) This turned out meaner than I anticipated. next chapter will be nice, again. **

Jeff looked at Nick in shock. How was he going to do this without fainting. He knew he needed to set an example, but this was way too freaking hard. He didn't even know what to say. Then he remembered something. "I haven't brushed my teeth, though."

Nick nodded. "oh, that's fine, here you go..." He opened a drawer, took out a toothbrush and put on the water in the sink. "It's good anyway, I can explain to George how to brush properly." He said calmly.

Jeff swallowed hard, great, the plan had back good thing was he was sure that he did it right, to avoid even more pain he had watched tons of videos on it. He started brushing, and Nick nodded affirmative. "Great, see, George, how he moves the brush _away_ from the gums?"

George nodded, having seemingly forgotten about his fear. Jeff blushed, he hated people looking at his teeth, but luckily they looked fine in the front. He was finished after what felt like an eternity he was finished.

"Great, Jeff. Could you sit down in the chair, now? Because you're new in this office I'd like to do the cleaning myself. Next time it will be one of my nice assistants, okay?" Nick said. Jeff just looked at him. He didn't want this, he was ready to cry, but he couldn't, because he had to be brave, he couldn't show any signs of fear.

"Yes, yes." George said enthusiastically. Jeff wished he was like George, just forgetting about being afraid sounded great. He sat down in the chair, doing everything to avoid shaking too badly.

Nick grinned at George and looked at Jeff in sympathy. _Yeah, put that sympathy up your a**... _Jeff thought.

"I'm goign to take a few x-rays to warm up." Nick said. "Those are pictures of the inside of Jeff's teeth, because you can only see so much from just looking at the outside, okay, George?" Nick really seemed good with kids. "Okay, Jeff, can you open up?" Jeff complied, this wasn't too bad and being brave for this was kind of easy. George, for this we have to leave the room, because that camera can hurt you if you use it too much. That's why we stand outside." George nodded and left the room with Nick, who took a set of x-rays, before he sat back down on his stool.

"Okay, Jeff. Thank you. I'll just get off all the stuff your toothbrush doesn't get off, okay?" Nick asked. He directed it to Jeff, though it was worded for George to understand.

Jeff lowered his voice. He really didn't want to talk to Nick, but he had to be brave and he had to warn Nick, too. "Could you be careful on the lower right?" Jeff said biting his lip. He felt tears building up, but he knew he had to suck it up. George was watching. He just felt sich.

Nick nodded quickly before he whispered back. "Sure. Thanks for telling me."

Nick picked up the scalar and a mirror. "Open up, Jeff."

Jeff took a second before he opened. He hated this from the very first moment. If it wasn't for George, there was no way he would have stayed anywhere near to calm, but he was the big brother, he knew that fear could be projected and he didn't want that. George deserved better.

Jeff flinched at the sound, but luckily Nick seemed to know what he was doing, because it was way better than the last cleaning he got and it didn't hurt at all.

"The great brushing pays off, Jeff, you have very clean teeth." Nick reassured, before he retracted the tools. "I'm going to brush Jeff's teeth, now and make them all shiny." He said, looking at George and preparing the hand piece.

George looked very interested, not scared anymore. Good, at least Jeff was doing his okay at his job as a big, brave brother.

Jeff closed his eyes and tried to think of something else, because that sound was awful. He was slightly trembling, but he didn't stop Nick and he knew that his was the easiest part of the entire appointment.

"You're doing great, Jeff." Nick said half way through it and squeezed Jeff's shoulder. Jeff just nodded, luckily this part didn't take long.

"So that's finished." Nick said and smiled wide, looking at George. "Now I'm just going to see if Jeff has any holes in his teeth."

George looked confused. "What's that?"

Nick grinned. "Well, sometimes we don't brush everything off then sugar bugs can create little houses for themselves. But that's okay, I'm there to fix those."

_Can he just stop it. Gosh, this is the worst day of my life._ Jeff was really uncomfortable. He had had a cavity two years ago, but back then it didn't hurt or anything. That had changed.

"Okay, Jeff. I'll check now, please open." Nick said and Jeff opened after taking a deep breath.

Nick checked form the top row and nothing was bothersome. "Great, Jeff, your teeth look healthy." He said reassuringly.

He continued and ended up at the part where Jeff knew he had a problem. When Nick took a closer look Jeff could make out a frown. His heart sped up. This was bad, really bad.

"Close for a second, Jeff." He said and Jeff closed instantly. "I'm checking this on the x-ray..." Nick turned around and studied the x-ray for a while.

"Okay, well, I'll need to test something." He said and got out a piece of cotton a spray can and some tweezers. "This is some cold spray." Nick said and prepared the stuff. Jeff's eyes filled with tears. He knew what that was used for...

"Could you open up, again?" Nick asked and Jeff shook his head a little. Nick nodded and lowered his voice. "This is necessary. I'll need to test something. Be strong for your little brother, please. I know you hate this, but I won't make you do anything with him in here, but let me finish this, before I'll call your mom to pick him up after the cleaning."

Jeff nodded. He knew he had to be strong for his little brother, and so he ended up opening up.

Nick sprayed the endo-ice on the cotton. "If this uncomfortable, press your tongue on the tooth." He said before he held it on the tooth. It took a second, but then Jeff felt it. His eyes opened wider, he dug his nails into the chair and his heart was close to jumping out of his chest. It took all his strength not to scream.

"Tongue, tongue." Nick said hastily and Jeff put his tongue on it without thinking. It was the greatest relief ever, but then he realized what this probably meant. This was literally the worst day of his life. Tears were running down his face, now and he turned away, so George didn't see.

**Okay, I'm mean, I'm sorry. **


	9. Little Child (part 3)

**Okay, again, this is kind of mean. I also decided to make it two pieces, because I wanted to get you people updated, even though I can't write the next bit today :) Enjoy!**

Nick felt so sorry for Jeff. He should have done this another time. On the other hand Jeff would probably not have allowed anything to happen without being sure of the procedure needed.

"Jeff, could you open up, again? I'm not finished with the exam, yet." Nick said. Weirdly enough, this usually calmed the patient down.

Jeff nodded. He hated this but right now he didn't even care. He knew he'd need a fucking root canal and what ever would happen after this was nothing compared to what he'd just found out. He opened again and let Nick do his work.

Nick took a look at the rest of the teeth, finding one more small thing. With a look at the x-rays he also found two small problems in the approximal spaces of the molars. He retracted the tools and raised the chair. "Okay, Jeff. I'll just note down my findings." He lowered his voice, George didn't need any sign of the situation being uncomfortable not only for him but also for his brother. "Your mum will pick him up once we're done with his exam." Nick whispered. He exchanged the tray and patted the chair. "Your turn, George."

Jeff had jumped up and within a second he'd taken a seat on a different chair. George didn't look too scared anymore. He hesitated but then sat down. "Can you move the chair for me, too?"

Nick grinned. "Sure. I could actually give you this..." He handed George the remote for the chair. "And you can choose to move it up or down."

Jeff was impressed. The mixture of Nick's psychological abilities and amazing skills with kids seemed to have vanished George's fears. George was pressing various buttons, now and playing around with the chair for a while until he seemed to get bored with it.

"Okay, George. Would you be okay with me cleaning off all the sugar bugs, now, so they don't get the chance to make holes?" Nick asked sweetly. "Also you want to lay down? You can actually watch a movie on that screen on the ceiling, if you want to."

George's eyes widened and he grinned. "Yes, yes, yessss." He said hastily and Nick switched on the TV and lowered the chair. He put head phones on George, who, without hesitation opened his mouth. Nick quickly started working and Jeff tried to blank out. His thoughts wandered off and he was getting more and more into thinking about the treatment he was facing. He hated this. Then, Nick must have finished with the scalar, a sound was surrounding Jeff. He was not prepared for the sound of the hand piece Nick used for the cleaning and it burned it's way through Jeff's brain. His chest tightened and his eyes widened in horror. The memories had just reappeared and it was like he could feel the pain, again. He felt the tears rushing down his face and he just felt himself getting up and excusing himself. He ran to the bathroom and, just in time, reached for the toilet, before he got sick. Those memories were too much to handle and with the knowledge of him having to face what was coming and the smell, that felt like it had burned into the walls of his nose it all became too real. His entire stomach emptied and he dry heave a bit. Then he just sat down and leaned back on the wall. He knew the walls he had build up had fallen, now and he could not hold any of the emotions he felt right now. He was sobbing and it was hard to catch his breath and he really didn't know what to do. He just sat there and cried.

Nick finished up with George, everything was fine and he heard a woman's voice outside. He lifted George off the chair and they left the exam room.

"Mummy!" George said happily and ran into her arms. "This was fun."

Nick, as well as the Mum grinned. "That's good, hun." She said happily. She put him down.

"Why don't you go to the waiting room, we have a great toy collection. You can play a bit, and pick one toy, while I talk to your mum."

George ran of and Nick smiled. "George has done amazing."

The woman nodded. "Yeah, he just needed to have a nice person doing it. How did Jeff do? What did you find in either?"

Nick sighed. "Well, Jeff freaked. He took a break at the end, but that was okay. I'm going to get him back. George didn't have any problem, Jeff does need some work done. I'll try convincing him to do it today. You should probably get George out of here, he doesn't need to see Jeff's fear."

The mum nodded and thanked Nick, before she left.

Nick went up to the reception. "Did you see Jeff?"

"He's in the bathroom." The receptionist said without looking up.

Nick opened the door and saw the boy. He was a mess. This would be more work than expected.


	10. Little Child (part 4)

**Disclaimer: This is not the last chapter, because I'm stupid and I can't keep myself short. Well, anyway, more to read, I guess :) Thank's to the people that reviewed last chapter (especially you, Sora, happy so hear that you like my work.. ****To ballet fairy, I didn't know it wouldn't blank out the word, though I must admit I didn't think it would oppose a problem, in Europe only five year olds mind swearing, but, anyway, sorry if you were offended.**

Nick walked into the bathroom and sat down next to Jeff. "Need a tissue?" He asked calmly, handing over the box of tissue paper he had grabbed from the reception.

Jeff gladly accepted and blew his nose. "I'm sorry." He said with a cracking voice.

Nick shook his head. "Don't be. I've seen this so many times. I'm sorry for not giving you the chance to leave the room earlier. I thought you'd run, but I didn't expect you to be this scared."

Jeff nodded. "I tried to hide it. George didn't need to see." He looked down at his feat. He felt disgusting, his nose was probably red and his eyes swollen form all the sobbing. "Can you leave me alone for a second? I need to freshen up a bit." He said quietly. He was still not comfortable, but Nick had a calming aura and Jeff was now sure he wouldn't crack again. Not here, anyway.

"Sure. Take your time. I'm going to wait in my office, not the other room. You can come in and talk once you feel better." Nick said, patted Jeff's shoulder and went to his office. He took a more intense look at the x-ray, now. He was very sure about the one tooth. The decay surely had gone down to the nerve and Nick was sure that Jeff had been in serious pain prior to the appointment. He had also gotten Jeff's last x-rays where decay on that tooth was visible already. All in all Jeff had quite a bit of work done for a boy his age. He looked at the file of Jeff in more detail now and swallowed hard when he read the name of Jeff's previous dentist. No wonder Jeff was scared, that person was known to be rude and brutal.

Jeff washed his face and gargled with some mouthwash that was sitting on the sink. Then he grabbed one of the single use toothbrushes and brushed thoroughly. He wasn't sure if he'd be going back to the exam room today, but he wasn't taking chances. He waited for a few more minutes to calm down completely before he slowly walked through the hallway in which Nick's office was to be found and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Nick said happily. The door opened slowly and he was glad to see Jeff's face appear, now. "Are you feeling any better?"

Jeff nodded. He felt like something was stuck in his throat and he didn't feel like talking and Nick seemed to be okay with that.

"Sit down. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Don't feel obligated to answer, but I might be able to help you, okay?" Nick told the boy. He tried to show him much he cared. Jeff was not the first kid that came to his office who had been to that awful dentist before and all of them were glad that Nick had taken the time to talk to them.

Jeff nodded and sat down. The chair was comfortable and weirdly enough Jeff didn't cross his arms or anything. He didn't feel the need to hide from Nick. Nick wasn't the person to force stuff on the patient. "I hope you don't have patients waiting..." Jeff said apologetic.

Nick shook his head. "No, no. A patient canceled and we have lots of time. Please don't worry. Do you want something to drink?"

Jeff realised how dry his throat was. "Water, please."

Nick smiled. He got a mug for himself and a glass for Jeff. "Do you want ice?" He asked, while he poured in coffee for himself.

Jeff shook his head quickly and Nick gave him a knowing look. Jeff could only have tepid water without it hurting his face and of course the dentist dude knew. "No thank you." Jeff said, looking down.

Nick placed the water in front of Jeff and smiled. "Okay, Jeff. How are you feeling?"

"Better." Jeff said. It was true. The memories were carefully stored in the last corner of his brain again and the office smell wasn't so pungent in this room, which made it easier. "Not having hands in my mouth makes me calmer." He said. He usually turned to cynicism when he felt uncomfortable, just like he did right now.

Nick chuckled. "We all do." He smiled at Jeff. "I'm sorry for doing this to you earlier, I didn't expect you to be this scared. I would have thought of a different solution."

Jeff bit his lip. "I guess this was necessary. I don't think I would have done this if it wasn't for George."

Nick nodded understanding. "Believe me, this sometimes is the only way. I use the good-example-technique on my husband all the time. He hates this place, too."

Jeff smiled. "Yeah, I understand. I'm sorry, though. I'm being a baby about this."

"No, no, please." Nick said eagerly. "You have every right to be scared. This place sadly is connected with bad memories for many of us." He looked at Jeff carefully. He was hoping Jeff was going to talk. "Do you have a bad memory you'd like to get off your chest? I'm assuming you haven't talked about this. I assure you, I'm not going to give any information you share with me to your mum. This conversation is confidential."

Jeff took a deep breath. He wasn't sure if he should talk. Nick was right, he had always kept what he had to go through to himself, but maybe it was time to share this with someone. Up until this point there had never been a person Jeff would have been willing to talk to at all. Maybe Nick was that person. He nodded. "I guess talking would be good."

Nick smiled "That's good to hear. We cannot process memories properly if we only keep the to our selfs. Tell me what makes you scared." He really cared for that boy. He reminded him of his husband when they met. Jeff didn't deserve to be in this situation.

Jeff was biting his lips before he started talking. It just came out. "I'm just going to tell you. It probably is nothing compared to some stuff you have heard. It's just... Last time I went to that guy. Not the last one, but the one before. I had to have stuff done. He told me that it wasn't necessary to be numbed..." Jeff took a shaky breath. "I... I was scared, I didn't want that, but he called me baby and held me in position... I screamed for my mum and he told me to keep quite." Jeff could feel the tears running down his cheek and it was hard to catch his breath. "They held my mouth open and... and... Just started doing it. I'm not sure if it actually hurt or if I was just making it up, but I feel like it did hurt. I just felt so vulnerable. I couldn't leave, I couldn't have my mum-" His voice, that had gotten more and more quite, broke. He was now sobbing uncontrollably and his entire body was trembling. Memories were flashing in front of his eyes, this was too much. It felt like the office was spinning and he could hear a muffled voice, before he blanked out completely.

**Yeah, I don't know. I hope you enjoyed this. This wasn't supposed to have this many chapters, but I feel like this is a place for a break. **


	11. The backyard (Big Brother crossover)

**A Big Brother crossover. I hope you enjoy it, it was just something I quickly wrote and thought I'd post it. Tell me what you think :)**

Blaine finished straightening his hair and gathered a few things. He was HoH this week, together with John. It was nice, he liked John, though his profession freaked him out and him flossing all the time was the most annoying thing, but other than that he was lovely. Funny thing was actually that Blaine was planning on getting his major in torture, which made it fun to talk to John. It was annoying that he payed so close attention to peoples smiles, though and he did the best in trying to hide the work he had had done, after hearing John ask Liz about a crown she had.

He left his room. The could go out today and he went downstairs to spend some time at the pool. He could see John and Steve sitting there. Great. He had planned on spending time with the only two smart people in the house, anyway.

"Boo!" James screamed and laughed his ass off.

Blaine screamed as he fell down in shock. He fell on top of something hard and felt a sharp pain and something wet.

"You okay?" James asked in concern, touching Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine lifted his head, covering his mouth. He could see John and Steve running towards them. 'Shit, shit, shit.' He thought. The taste of blood was obviously present. He tried to clean it all up a bit, but that didn't help, more blood was coming.

John kneeled down next to him. "Hey, Blaine, are you okay? Can you hear me. Look at me, please."

Yes, he could hear him. He couldn't talk, though. Not to John, anyway, so he just looked him in the eyes and nodded as he sat up.

John sighed in relief. "James, get some paper towels, please and one of the mirrors form the have not room. Clean it with some of the rubbing alcohol we have." John commanded. "Does it hurt?"

Blaine shook his head in shock. "No, no, I'm okay. I just bit my lip. Everything's fine."

"I'm the one who already went to school for this, you have not. I'm the one qualified for this. Let me have a look at it, okay?" John said quickly. He looked at Blaine comforting. Was it this obvious that he was scared?

"John, the hell, I'm okay." He said shakily. 'Great, mind. Could you make this any less obvious, please.'

John took his hand and leaned closer. "Blaine, I know you don't like this, but you need to let me look. This is still bleeding, I need to stop that. Also I need to see if any trauma was done. Does anything feel off?" He whispered.

Good thing the cameras were always turned off in this kind of situation. He felt a tear running down his face. He tried to stand up but felt Steve pushing him back.

"Steve, stop it. I need to get up, I need to leave." He said, sobbing.

John smiled at him sympathetically. "Blaine, I know you don't like this. It's not like I haven't seen this behaviour countless times. But I want the best for you and losing a tooth over this would be stupid." He said sweetly.

Steve rubbed Blaine's hand. "Hey, please, let him have a look. Let him at least stop the bleeding, you don't want to end up in the hospital.

Right that moment James came back and handed John the stuff. "Thank you, James." He said.

"Ahm, could I just leave? I'm not a fan of blood." James stammered.

John laughed his adorable John laugh. "Go, go." He said loudly.

James ran back inside and John got back down to the level of the other two.

"Hun, you have had your smile fixed so nicely, don't you want to keep that for school?" He said laughing.

Steve grinned and Blaine nodded. He bit his lips. He always did and this made it even worse. It reminded him of the old days, where he had spent ages in pain only to have it fixed when it was nearly too late.

"Just let me look, I won't force you to have stuff fixed for now. Well, maybe I'll make you have stitches, but it's not like I could work in the house, anyway. You know I don't have a licence, otherwise Steve wouldn't have to endure stupid pain." He said. He handed Blaine some paper towels whom then pressed it down on the cut.

"I'll give you some of my pain meds. But let John look at it, first." Steve said quickly.

"If you aren't going to fix it, why look, anyway?" He asked, hoping he'd found a loop hole.

John shook his head. "You're so stubborn. I need to see. I need to know what needs to be done and how urgent it is. Also the could make a show out of this, 'phobics having to be forced to their own good". Steve, you're so stubborn, too. I'll make you both come in and see how easy stuff is once we're out of this house." He said laughing.

The other two laughed, too. "If you tell me the tooth needs to come out I'll kill you." Blaine said quickly.

"Luckily that's something I couldn't say without x-rays, anyway." John said. "Will you let me peek in for a second?"


	12. Little Child (part5)

**Last chapter of this prompt. Thanks to all the nice people that reviewed :)**

Jeff was slowly opening his eyes back up. He felt fuzzy and... warm? Yes, something heavy was lying on top of him. The world was a little blurry, but he could make out the face of Nick who looked worried.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked. It sounded a little off, but Jeff could understand.

"Mhhhm..." Jeff said muffled. "I'm well..." he heard a sigh of relief coming from the dentist.

"You fainted..." Nick said, sounding concerned.

Jeff nodded. The world became more clear and he felt better now. "I figured." He said, oddly enough, chuckling.

Nick smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Jeff tried smiling back. "I don't know... Just, weird? Is that reasonable?"

"Very." Nick said and giggled. "Just to warn you, you're lying in the chair horizontally."

Jeff nodded. He had noticed, but he didn't feel too bad. He didn't know why. Fainting had probably released the stress he had felt prior to that incident. Jeff rolled around so he was facing the dentist. "I feel better, can we just get this over with? I don't want to have the time to worry, again."

"Jeff?" Nick asked carefully as he moved a stool over to the flat lying Jeff.

"Yeah?" Jeff asked. He didn't know what was coming.

Nick put a hand on Jeff shoulder. "I know you don't like this place. I don't usually like the idea of doing this, but I think you might be better off with getting something against that anxiety of yours? I have a pill that releases stress a bit. Or I could make you entirely high if you don't want any of this? Some happy gas?" He offered quickly and Jeff didn't have much thought about it.

Jeff nodded. "I like the idea. Can I go with the gas? I think that'd be best. I'm sorry to say that I'd like to not be here while you work. At least not while being aware."

Nick giggled. "Okay, Jeff. You want this now? I'm just going to get the gas and the mask and make you higher than the empire state." Nick singsonged.

Jeff laughed. It was a real laugh. He hadn't expected to feel this comfortable with any person with Nick's occupation, ever. Nick was the opposite of what Jeff had expected, anyway.

Nick moved out of the room for a minute or so, it was quick, though and Jeff didn't have the time to think too much. Nick reentered with a mask.

"Okay, just breath through your nose for me..." Nick said, pressing the mask onto Jeff's face. "Do you feel any air coming out of it?"

Jeff shook his head. "No, it's good. A little hard to do, my nose is stuffed, but, yeah, fine."

"Yeah, I know, you'll get used to it. Just don't breath trough your mouth. That's important, otherwise I get high, too." Nick said giggling.

"I'll try." Jeff said happily. Good thing he was good at moving the thought of what was happening all the way to the back of his head.

Nick set up everything and put the mask back on Jeff's nose. "Okay, I'm going to turn up the gas slowly. Tell me once you feel anything. If you feel warm or heavy or really, just different."

Jeff nodded and Nick turned up the gas. It was hard for Jeff to breath against the flow of air, but it was doable and Jeff felt off after a few minutes. "I feel really warm, now."

Nick nodded. "Good, good. I'll turn it up a little more and then we start."

Jeff realised he didn't care anymore. Why did Nick tell him, anyway?

"Breath through your nose, Jeff." Nick reminded him.

Jeff tried to think hard to understand the command, but then he did as he was told.

"Good. I'll put some music in, so you don't hear stuff." Nick said and Jeff felt headphones being put on and some noise seemed to come from a far away place. His brain was still occupied with concentrating on the breathing. He thought about the breathing and his body felt heavier and heavier with any minute. He took a last glance at the clock and closed his eyes. When he opened them back up the headphones had been taken off and he was looking into the smiling face of Nick.

"Hey you, how are you doing?" Nick asked happily.

Jeff shook his head and yawned. "Tired." Jeff said confused.

Nick giggled. "Yeah, it does that sometimes." He moved some stuff while Jeff remembered where he was.

"Are you done?" He asked confused, glancing at his watch. It was more than and hour later. "Did I sleep?"

Nick nodded. "Yes, you did. Isn't that nice? I guess you liked it?"

"I felt... Good? This was weird, Nick." Jeff said confused.

"Yeah, I know that must be weird. You did great, though. Everything's fixed, now. You need a real inlay in about six month, because right now it's just sealed up, but other than that you're done." Nick said happily.

Jeff smiled. "Thank you, Nick."

"No problem. I love to help." Nick said and pulled Jeff into a hug.

**That's it :) I hope you enjoyed, despite the cheesy ending :D Tell me what you think :)**


End file.
